


Who's Boss?

by napoleondarling



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed: Rogue
Genre: ModernDay!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napoleondarling/pseuds/napoleondarling
Summary: Request: Something cute where S/O catches Shay trying to teach their extremely young daughter how to use a blade!





	Who's Boss?

You can hear them down the hall from where you’re stationed in your living room folding laundry. Your daughter’s squeals of laughter makes you smile as you fold another pair of socks, tossing them lazily onto the coffee table. 

You lived for moments like these; the momentary reprieve of your hectic life with Shay, when he’s home for more than a few days at a time and you’re able to relax while he plays with your daughter.  
They come barreling into the living room, your daughter chasing your assassin husband with a tiny plastic blade that he had insisted on buying her for Christmas.

You’re quick to pick up the basket before either of them can trip or knock it over, watching as your daughter gives Shay a firm whack to the back of his thigh. 

He turns and you expect him to pretend to be wounded, or begin to go after her again, but instead he looks a little disappointed. He juts out his bottom lip and kneels to her level. You can tell he’s resisting the urge to smile. 

“Oh, you can do better than that!” Your daughter giggles as he begins to fix her stance, instructing her with complete seriousness how to position her wrist, what ways work best for taking down an opponent. You watch for a few seconds before deciding that your four year old wasn’t about to follow in her father’s footsteps. 

“Alright, missy.” You walk over and scoop your daughter into your arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead. You pick up the toy from where she had dropped it. You catch the way Shay looks at you two and smirk a little. 

“Let’s show daddy who’s boss.”


End file.
